


Adventure With Me

by shimcko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Old Guys, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, and a million terms of endearment, bc mccree loves his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimcko/pseuds/shimcko
Summary: A short, domestic and painfully fluffy one-shot in which Jesse soothes his husband's hesitation about moving out of their first home.





	Adventure With Me

**Author's Note:**

> centered this little thing around the lovely thought of jesse and hanzo slow dancing.  
> enjoy!

Jesse McCree never would have guessed that his life would take such a dramatic turn. And, trust him, he’s seen and lived through _dramatic._

He traveled with a bounty over his head and a load of vigilanties on his side in Route 66. He’d gone on undercover missions in foreign countries. He met a cyborg. He lost an arm. 

Yet, somehow, nothing has compared to falling in love: Hanzo Shimada fucked up his life in the best way possible.

Never in Jesse’s life had a person inspired him so much to change. To be the best version of himself that he could possibly be; not only for himself, or for the man he’d fallen so helplessly in love with, but for the world, and be the hero he knew, deep down, he had the potential to become. 

Guess he had the potential to be a damned good husband, too. He swept Hanzo right off his perfect feet and got hitched, bought out a loft that he and Hanzo could live out their days in, and loved that every morning, he could wake up next to God’s finest creation. 

Jesse’s newfound happiness was unrivaled, and it only began to grow when the question of adoption was on the table; it had been for a good year now. The thought of starting a family had him ecstatic; having a little bundle of joy to spoil rotten sounded like the greatest thing in the world. Yet, and a single truth stood in the way of the two. Their loft simply wasn’t enough to accomodate raising a child. Hanzo thought they could make it work, thought that they could sacrifice a half of their bedroom and some space of their living room to make a nursery, and that they’d knock a wall down here for _this_ , and get rid of a sofa for _that–_

As much as Jesse loved him, and loved the home they’d made, it was unrealistic. It wouldn’t work.

Packing had taken a week and a half. They were to leave by morning. Jesse could tell it was hurting Hanzo. 

Jesse grew up a drifter, going where the wind would take him. He was experienced in letting go and starting anew with the mindset that something better could be waiting just around the corner. Hanzo, however, was used to repetition, and used to order. He enjoyed growing familiar with the way things were around him, and within his familiarity grew his comfort. Change rattled him, made him feel like he could never be comfortable again. Hell, he looked uncomfortable now, sitting in the center of their living room’s floor with a cup of sake; something he’d managed to rustle free from one of their boxes.

Jesse stood with an arm braced against the doorway, his head slightly tilted to the side. He allows Hanzo a minute, until his husband’s intense, brown eyes would meet his welcoming ones, before he approaches. Even after knowing Hanzo for years, words fall short. He’s not yet sure of what to say, of what’ll make things better. So, he doesn’t say a word. He simply extends his hand.

Maybe taking Hanzo back to another time would make the pain from today seem more bearable. That time, you ask? The happiest damned day of his life, the day their marriage was made a reality.

Hanzo gives him a look of suspicion, but obliges the gesture, carefully setting down his glass, and grabbing onto his lover’s hand.

And so, in the middle of their now desolate and almost painfully barren living room, the two began to dance. Jesse took it upon himself to lead, as he knew damn well from how many times Hanzo had stepped on his - almost - perfectly polished dress shoes on their wedding night that his lover had two left feet. 

Judging by the way Hanzo hesitated before taking each step, it was as plain as day that he danced with about the same level of confidence as he had that night.

“You’re thinkin’ too hard, darlin’,” Jesse insists through a low, sweet chuckle, as his hand slides downward to the small of Hanzo’s back. He applies gentle pressure, urging his husband’s chest to press against his own. His lips dance along Hanzo’s temple, pressing soft, tender kisses in his wake as he inches lower to whisper in Hanzo’s ear.

“Move with me.” 

Hanzo emits a soft sigh in reply. “It would be far easier to move with you if there were a song to follow.” Despite some frustration, his words so obviously had a smile curled around them; Jesse could just hear it in the way he spoke.

Jesse just laughs once again, shaking his head from side to side. “That some kinda joke, sugar? Y’know our stereo’s been packed away in one of these damned boxes.” He was about to offer to hum a tune of his own, to fill the air with something entirely off of the top of his head, until Hanzo’s voice assumes that role instead. 

“Along with our photo frames.” Hanzo agrees solemnly, his brown eyes casting downward, and that smile in his voice was gone. “And the sheets and comforter from our bedroom. And our good silverware, our towels, our placemats, our-”

It was happening again. All of the feelings of moving on and leaving the first place they called their own behind rising in Hanzo’s throat, as much as he tried to suppress them for Jesse’s sake; for his own sake. 

But, little did the man know, that holding his emotions down was the last thing Jesse wanted. Not letting the pain show would only make it hurt more. Jesse wanted to be aware, and guide Hanzo through it, not try to pretend it wasn’t there.

Jesse dips his lover, the action slow as he lowers him closer to the floor, the proximity between their two faces growing more and more slim all the while. Just an inch of space dares to dwindle between his lips and Hanzo’s when his part to say, “Why d’ya see this as so much of an ending, babydoll?”

There was some honesty in the question, though all at once, Jesse knew that the two saw the world in very different ways. That’s what made their relationship so perfect, though, so deep, as they could introduce each other to new outlooks, new perspectives. It was Jesse’s turn to do just that for Hanzo. 

“I ain’t leavin’ you. You ain’t leavin’ me, we ain’t leaving all the memories we made here, either, just sayin’ goodbye to the pile of boards and beams that let us make ‘em.” Jesse’s voice rung deep and smooth, his intent nothing but to reassure and to put his lover at ease as he slowly stands him back up. He takes the lead once more, and tries his best to not to make his wincing too visible whenever Hanzo steps on his toes; but Hanzo whispers an apology every single time.

A moment of silence. Then another. 

The corners of Hanzo’s mouth gradually curl upwards, gentle fits of laughter bubbling over his lips. “I’ll never comprehend just how you manage to see the world in such a positive light.” His reply follows, his hands slowly ascending the height of Jesse’s chest until he can cradle his face. “I feel as though mine is ending.” The man sighs, thumbs brushing over tan cheeks. 

Jesse turns his face to press a kiss into Hanzo’s palm. “A whole new one is starting, that’s all.” 

The hand Jesse’s lips had graced lowers to gently tip the cowboy’s chin upwards, and Jesse can swear he’s melting right on the spot with his touch so tender. Jesse meets Hanzo halfway with a kiss, one that he allows to linger, chasing those perfect lips each and every time he can feel them slipping away. Only when his lungs beg for air does he let him go, and he presses their foreheads together after. “Think of the family we’re goin’ to start.” He murmurs into the space between them, inching forward to leave a fleeting kiss to the corner of Hanzo’s mouth. He smiles. Jesse smiles back.

“That’s right. Me, you, and a little gunslinger. It’ll be one hell of an adventure, but, I know if I’ve got you, it’ll be the best one I’ve ever taken.” 

Jesse feels like his heart’ll beat out of his chest when Hanzo’s eyes soften, brown hues full of nothing but adoration, and of gratitude. 

_“Adventure with me, Han.”_

Hanzo brushes their noses together, and Jesse can see his gaze flicker to the wedding band on his finger, before it rises to meet his own. 

_"I will. On this one, and every adventure to follow.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i just?? have so many feelings  
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
